Concurrence et consensus
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Ouaip, Penny adore les mercredis soirs.


**Ce one-shot a été écrit à l'occasion d'un jeu organisé par le Forum Francophone : il fallait écrire en une heure un texte sur le thème "idée". C'est pour répondre à cette injonction que j'ai répliqué l'expérience de Chuck Lorre et Bill Prady.**

* * *

 **Concurrence et consensus**

Oui.

Non, je ne peux pas en parler à Leonard. Ni à Amy.

Tu vas comprendre. Tu sais qu'on est jeudi. Non, mercredi. On est seulement mercredi ? Bref, mercredi. Et mercredi, c'est...

E-xac-te-ment. Et donc, puisqu'il ne faudrait pas commencer à insulter la mémoire de Stan Lee avant même que le pauvre croûton soit mort, nous nous sommes rendus à la librairie de comics pour acheter un fichu comics en ce foutu mercredi, jour de l'achat de comics.

Si, si, j'étais là. Non, d'habitude, bien sûr que je laisse les garçons s'y rendre comme des grands, mais là on devait aller au resto avec Leonard ensuite, il avait fait une réservation au Thaï, enfin je crois.

Non, on n'a pas pu y manger finalement, mais je t'épargne les détails, sinon je m'en sortirais jamais.

Et donc, au magasin, Raj a dégoté le dernier tome qu'il lui manquait pour compléter sa série sur Dr Strange.

Non, "Contre le calculateur schismatique" c'est celle de Sheldon et il ne lui manque aucun tome, il râle juste parce qu'elle a été abandonnée. Celle de Raj c'est, tu sais, celle avec l'espèce de polenta trop cuite...

Oui, c'est quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Et donc, il a trouvé le dernier tome, et en plus, il était encore dans son emballage protecteur. Tu sais comme c'est important pour eux.

Attends, Bernadette, tu crois sérieusement que si j'avais une aussi bonne blague à faire sur Howard, sa mère et sa virginité, je ne la garderais pas pour la prochaine fois qu'il commentera l'usure de mon peignoir devant toi et Leonard ? Mais elle est excellente, merci, je n'oublierai pas de la ressortir.

Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Raj était au septième ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive cette fille. Elle était pas franchement terrifiante, plutôt dans le genre Amy que... que Missy par exemple, mais tu connais Raj, même maintenant qu'il peut leur parler, il lui en faut pas beaucoup. Et du coup cette pétasse, elle lui a pris la BD des mains, est partie à la caisse et puis s'est barrée avec. Evidemment c'était pas sur Stuart qu'il fallait compter pour l'arrêter.

Alors j'ai un peu secoué les garçons, ils se sont pas mal secoués entre eux aussi, mais Leonard a réussi à convaincre Howard qu'il valait mieux pas qu'il aille lui casser la figure tout seul et Sheldon s'est montré bizarrement chevaleresque en persuadant Raj que ça ne se faisait pas non plus de lui tomber dessus à plusieurs.

Non, moi non plus je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient fait le poids, mais bon. C'est le principe, quoi.

Les choses se sont calmées. Leonard suggérait qu'on se cotise tous pour payer les cinq cent dollars demandés pour le même tome revendu sur Internet, Howard proposait plutôt de pirater les renseignements généraux pour obtenir son adresse et venir le lui reprendre après lui avoir envoyé un faux mail pour lui faire croire à la mort de sa mère, et puis...

Oui, moi aussi je me suis dis que c'était une bonne chose qu'il se remette à faire ce genre de suggestions, ça veut dire qu'il a entamé le travail de deuil.

Et puis là, Sheldon a eu une idée. Il a cité Irene-Julia Curry...

Curea, si tu le dis, et puis Spock, bien sûr, et puis re un Nobel et puis on a eu droit à cinq minutes de déblatérage sur les choses au sujet desquelles les Grecs de l'ancien temps contemplaient la voûte étoilée, et puis ils sont tous remontés dans la voiture d'Howard.

Dans ta voiture, d'accord.

Non, il n'y avait plus de place pour moi dans celle-là. Enfin il y en aurait eu, mais pas avec le genre de maths qu'Euclide approuvait, j'imagine. Et puis Stuart les a suivis, alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un ferme le magasin, n'est-ce pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tôt.

Mais je sais pas ce qu'il sont partis faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y comprenne ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'Amy, parce que deux agents se sont pointés chez elle et ont voulu l'embarquer pour l'interroger.

Elle s'est bien défendue, tu la connais, mais ils ne sont pas restés inconscients très longtemps et maintenant qu'elle est au poste elle a plus trop le droit de téléphoner.

Aucune ! Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Et je n'arrive pas, tu veux que je te dise la vérité, je n'arrive pas à concevoir une idée assez atrocement mauvaise pour qu'elle puisse venir de Sheldon et être adoptée sans discussion.


End file.
